When immortal bruises ache (Or: from pink to purple and back again)
by 0Alley-Kat0
Summary: Sakura is tired. The fourth shinobi war is long over but being immortal is a curse she did not know she would have to bear. It's a good thing there are other immortals as well. But these people she's with, will they heal her as well? AU, On Hiatus.
1. Disclaimer

Khr and Naruto do not belong to me nor do their characters. The only thing that belongs to me is thie plot of When immortal bruises ache (Or: from pink to purple and back again).

Im not going to write this every chapter because I'm on holiday with only my phone and it annoys me to no end. I've still got a 6 days to go so...

Remember to tell me what you think and I will upload the next chapter. I already have 1 and 2 done. All the chapters are going to be pretty short and updated in groups so there's more for you to read.

i think that's all so enjoy!

~XIceFoxX xxx


	2. Prologue

**When immortal bruises ache (Or: from pink to purple and back again)**

 **Prologue**

Somehow Sakura knew it would turn out like this. Laying on the hospital bed with bandages around her head. She was so tired. She had originally come to the outside world to investigate the disappearances of numerous powerful figures in this world.

By that she meant the mafia world. Of course at the time she hadn't known it was the mafia she was getting involved with never mind she had no clue what the mafia was. She was getting a bit ahead of herself. Back to the most important part.

She was tired. Oh so tired. She wanted to stop. Whether that meant stop pretending or living she didn't know yet. Maybe she just wanted to stop wearing this disguise, it was way too warm in it. Curse him and his henge sensing skills. Fucking intuition.

It had been decades since she had last seen the others, she hadn't contacted them either, to remain under cover. Immortals like her who remained in the elemental nations while she went to investigate and that lack of trust, positivity and love in her life had reverted her to how she used to be. Not that she had changed much to begin with, healing was a slow and delicate process. Especially mentally.

After the fourth shinobi war she was empty, kaguya had cursed quite a few of them to immortality, and at the time Sakura had wanted nothing more than to lay down and die because no matter the fact her loved ones were alive and with her, she was tired. Kaguya's curse prevented her from doing that, the new one she was under now might just kill her anyway.

Brought out of her memories by the sound of footsteps heading in her direction from the other side of the hospital, she slid down into her blankets and sighed. She needed to focus, get back in character. _Breathe_ _in_. Think of everything that made her, her. _Breathe out_. Expel it, it was not needed. That was no longer her. _Breathe in_. What makes up her new personality? What are they like? What makes them, them? _Breathe out_. Let it settle, that is now you, you are now them. She is he. Calm is loud. Mature is childish. Strong is weak. Killer is naive. Tired is energetic. Dead inside is still alive. Sakura Senju Haruno is **Skull de** **mort**.


	3. The first hit

**Chapter 1** \- The first hit (Or:Still pink and fresh with pain)

Her parents had died long ago, when Pein had first attacked Konoha, she got a slim scar through the centre of her lips ,stretching to her chin and nearly reaching her nose, trying to protect them. ( _Sai, of all people, would later wax poetically while intoxicated that it was like a final kiss goodbye from her parents, she liked how he seemed so positive and open lately and smiled, new still pink scar stretching_ ).

They had never supported her career, they were from Iron, the home of samurai and here parents had only moved here for business. Her childhood had bordered on downright neglectful as they had always been busy, but at least she had parents, unlike the rest of her team. So she simply never mentioned it. Or well, she _used_ to have parents.

The only ones to know we're Tsunade-shishou and Shizune. They had been there at the small funeral she had for them, the clan would have a bigger one at the main compound in Iron, but she wouldn't be going. No time. This was war.

Tsunade had never liked her parents or their attitude towards Sakura. It was no secret they had disliked Tsunade right back, they were after all of samurai blood. ( _ **'Bad influence' 'drunkard' 'killer'**_ **_'traitor'_** **_'Whore'_** ** _'_** **Shinobi** ** _'_** ) it was no secret that Sakura preferred Tsunade ( ** _'traitor' 'ungrateful' 'weak' 'useless'_** **'kunoichi'** ) Their deaths were the beginning of a downward spiral. Death, depression, self-hatred, War.

For Sakura it to all started here.

The first hit to her soul and mind. The first scar of many.


	4. Soothing balm for the first wound

**Chapter 2** \- Soothing balm for the first wound (Or: a mother's fingers soothe the pink)

Tsunade proceeded to blood adopt her. Well, she supposed she should call her mum now. It was simply making their original relationship official and with a bit of fuuinjutsu to make Tsunade her blood mother and an Amber left eye to show for it. She felt like the world was right for a bit, a new family. Still a bit miffed about missing out on the big chest though. She supposed the fact she had apparently inherited the fucking mokuton of all things would have to make up for it, training was going to be a bitch, thank kami for Yamato, cute little bastard he was.

Tsunade's- Her mother's warm fingers combing through her hair as they prepared for war. Harsh training in anything she could get her hands on, with a new fascination in fuuinjutsu and kenjutsu.

She was very fond of the weapons her mother would give her she kept them with her in various tattooed seals on her arms, the first of many was a scythe. Taller than her and wickedly sharp. Matte black handle twined with green vines and amber flowers. The blade a dark red with three purple diamonds arranged in a triangle at the base attached to the handle.

She would kill kisame with this blade, an akatsuki ring is soon seen on the necklace around her neck. It is the first of many. Her first scar no longer twinges in pain. It is soothed.


	5. Blast from the past

**Chapter 3** \- Blast from the past (Or: where old wounds are reopened)

What. What?! Sakura was like 100% sure the last time she had see this bastard he'd been very, very dead. But noooo. Tch. There standing before her was Akasuna no Sasori. Or as she liked to call him, Pinocchio. Because he was now very much a real boy. Despite having aged, he looked 30ish?, she could still recognise him.

He stood before the gates of konoha and it was all Sakura could do not to gape. All 100 puppets were out and airborne, floating above their heads and almost blocking out the sun. Sakura did the only thing she could do, she stepped outside and activated the Uzumaki seals on the gates. Gates slammed closed behind her muffling protests as a blue barrier appeared around konoha, which was only half way rebuilt at this point.

Sasori stared at her in silence, she stared back. His eyes were normal, not Edo Tensei then. Perhaps he had only let them think he was dead before transferring back to his original body?

It did not matter now. She had an enemy to kill.

She leaped at him slamming a fist into the puppets in front. 5 down. 2 got back up. Huh. She bit her finger and swiped it along the seal on her palm. Her scythe appeared in a poof of white smoke and she gripped it tightly in her right hand. Twirling it around in one hand to get used to the weight she eyes Sasori from her spot on the ground.

Channeling chakra into her legs she jumped. Bringing her scythe downwards she slashed through two puppets she twisted the scythe and hit a third with the end of the handle. 5 down now. She began her decent, 10 more puppets following her with a flick of sasori's wrist. Mouths open and begin to fire Senbon.

She twirls her scythe to deflect as many as possible, on them she sees the oily sheen of poison.

Sasori flicks his wrist, mouth moving but his taunts going unheard beneath blood rushing in her ears. 20 more charge at her, pulling out swords and chattering laughter with wooden mouths. She jumps away, her back to the gate as the crash into the spot she was just standing, another swing of her scythe results in 5 more out of commission. She receives a cut on her leg for her efforts.

The gates open, someone having gotten through the seal, and jounin pour out. Tsunade smashes her way through 10 more puppets. That's 15 now. Jounin pick a puppet and try to put it out of commission, 15 chuunin guard the now closed again gates. Sakura releases a sigh, and leaps for Sasori who stops mid taunt as her fist slams into his cheek, jaw shattering upon impact as he is sent flying into the ground. He lands in a broken heap as the puppets fall limp. Sakura leaves nothing to chance.

His head goes flying, without his body. Her scythe drips with Crimson. A ring is added to the chain around her neck. A blast from the past indeed.


	6. As the crow flies

**Chapter 4** \- As the crow flies (or: traitors who do not die)

 _"Honestly,"_ she thought, _"it's like the Uchiha men don't know how to fucking die."_ She paused _"Well that's_ _a lie, most of them obviously did."_ She'd always been a bit harsh in her humour when stressed but thinking about the massacre when having a stare down with the one who did it was bound to get her in trouble.

Itachi simply raised an eyebrow and she wondered if her could read minds now, nosy fucker. Her language was getting worse as the war progressed, they'd all know it was the day of the apocalypse when she cursed more than a sailor out loud, right now it was still all in her head.

She knew Itachi was not actually a traitor, which is why she had not attacked like a madman screaming 'UNYOUTHFUL TRAITOR SCUM' like Gai would, nor had she run away screaming like most other sane people would.

But seriously the dude had a sword through his gut, what the hell was he still doing standing and having a stare off with random ninja for? News flash Uchiha genes do not make you immortal, it doesn't matter that Madara is alive and surprisingly young despite it, Uchihas are. not. immortal.

With my irritation on the subject, you can probably guess the source is Sasgay- I mean Sasuke. Damn okay let a girl be a bit bitter will you? Anyway, Sa-chan ("what did you just call me." "awww does Sa-chan like his new nickname? I'll make sure it goes in the bingo book." "I'll kill you. CHIDORI!")seemed to consider himself rather immortal, ha! I want to see if he can survive a sword to a gut now. Oh crap right. Itachi. Yeah. Well...

He seems amused now, the eyebrow is still up. He has a sword in his gut! Why is he calm?! There isn't even a hair out of place?! WHY?! Is that possible?!

Right enough shouting. I'm being awfully cheery lately, maybe it's because I saw Naruto Rasengan sasuke last time we saw him? Yeah probably. Anyway I'm half down on chakra and tired so I say the first thing that comes to mind. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Crap, there goes the no swearing out loud thing.

He simply blinks at me, thank Kami I'm well versed in Uchiha speak. I'm going to take it as a "what did you just say?" So I reply "You heard me 'what the fuck do you think your doing?'" He's all wide eyed now, dawwww. Then I open my stupid mouth again, "Sit down you utter Moron!" Damn way to get on his good side Sakura, he's totally going to be your BFF now. Ok so my male teammates may not be the only ones socially retarded in the team.

He's back to normal now with a single eyebrow raised that directly translates to 'why should I?' So what do I say? "You have a sword in your gut, just in case you haven't noticed yet, sit dow so I can heal it." Nailed it. I didn't shout or swear, I'm improving. The look he's giving me now suggests that he thinks I'm an idiot the 'hn' that follows asks 'why should I trust you?'

So what do I do? I ruin my slow improvement, that's what. "Well I haven't fucking tried to attack you yet have I moron? I'm like 90% sure that is an indicator of the non-hostility type." Damn, self preservation why do you desert me now. It migh be because I'm hungry. Or angry. Hangry. Yeah. "Very well." IT SPEAKS!?

"Shit your worse than I thought." There's clearly a questioning look on his face, his eye twitched. "You said more than I've ever heard an uchiha say at once." The look in return is deadpann "I said two words." I just gasp loudly and mock whisper "4 words..." and make a show of searching the sky mumbling "no...no pigs yet." Say what you want about my attitude or looks, my humour is unmatched. He looks entirely unimpressed though, I forgot Uchiha don't have funny bones. He still sits though. Point for Sakura.

I just shrug and slowly start to pull the sword out channeling chakra and healing him as I do so to minimise blood loss. When I'm done I set the sword down and shove a blood replenishing pull in his face, I then stare at him until he takes it gently. Then what does he go do? He pulls a ring out of his pocket and hands it to me. What is this ring? You may ask. Why non other than his fucking akatsuki ring of course! What?!

I stare, raising a single eyebrow. I am well versed in uchiha language of course I know how to speak it as well. It annoys Sa-Chan ("STOP CALLING ME THAT!" "Chill Sa-Chan." "WHY WONT YOH DIE?!" "Damn who's a hypocrite now Sa-chan?") to no end. He blinks and clicks his tongue before raising an eyebrow. 'It came off when I sort of died for a few minutes and I don't won't to go back, you seem to have a collection what's one more?' Damn I'm good.

I just shrug and take it from him and attach it to my chain. There's three now. Joy. I wave as he nods and vanishes. Damn uchihas and their fucking genes. They just won't die intill they want to.


	7. Rainbow bruises

**Chapter 5** \- Rainbow bruises (Or: Art is a pain for the mind)

Sakura had just turned seventeen. Of course her birthday couldn't be normal. "Art is a BANG, un!" Really was it too much to ask? "I don't care what art is, I beat Sasori and I'll beat you!" Why had the Kami abandoned her now?

No one had seen or heard from any of the akatsuki members for months, why did she have to be the first to find one again? On her birthday of all things?! "ART IS A BANG, UN!" "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ART IS YOU NUTJOB, IM GOING TO KILL YOU MORON!" No one ever said she had to be polite in her circumstances.

Really, being polite is the last thing on her mind right now, at least her language has improved since she had met Itachi, no swearing so far. At least, not out loud.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR DISRESPECTING MY ART, UN!" "YOU WERE TRYING TO DO THAT ANYWAY, YOU UTTER FUCKNUT." Damn. Something about the Akatsuki members made her discard any progress she had made on her language. She had heard that one of them swore every other word, what was his name? Hidden? Hitman? Hecan? Meh. She'd remember eventually.

 **BOOOOOOM**

DAMN SON, WHERE DOES HE GET OFF BLOWING HER UP WHEN SHES THINKING?! Also, where does he get that clay from? She wants some. Don't judge...

Sakura knew she couldn't reach him from the ground, but her mind had always worked in weird ways and so the first thing to come to mind was not to jump and try and hit him. Oh no. The first thing that came to mind was " _He's similar to a fly, buzzing around and all. So what to do? Aha! FLYSWATTER BITCHES!Ahahahahahahaha..._ " And therefore Sakura uprooted the tallest tree she could find and waved it around like a madman. "What the hell, un?!" "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Quickly the tree slammed into the bird and brought them into the ground, a crater forming upon impact.

She heard his bones breaking with a sickening crunch, snapping and shattering as he hit the ground. A muffled scream echoed in the forest. Sakura threw the tree aside, shutting down emotions. She could be sick with herself later, she can break down later. No matter what, killing never got any easier.

As she spotted him in the crater, she crouched next to him. The break wasn't as bad as she had thought, it was only his right leg and foot, however he was loosing a lot of blood. His muffled whimpers drew her attention and she stared into hazy blue eyes, suddenly the ring on his finger fell off, a signal he would die soon. She picked up the ring and put it on her necklace before setting to work.

 ** _She knew she shouldn't have looked at him._**

She knew the story, that he was forced into the akatsuki by Itachi. And so she healed him, a strange part of herself reminded of Naruto when she looked at him. He stared at her, incredulous. "Wha' the hell are you doin' ,un?" He slurred, mind hazy with pain.

"Healing you. Shut up." The answer was blunt, harsh even as she tried not to remember the other blonde in her life. She still didn't know when Ino was going to wake up. A coma was not conductive for a friendship and slowly Sakura began to forget what she was like, what she sounded like, how she spoke and acted. Pressure from the war ensuring she was to busy to reminisce. Only time would tell if she would wake again. She had gone down due to trying to enter a Zetsu clone's mind. Sakura had ripped the clone to pieces.

She finished and stood up, brushing off her hands on her flack jacket. She looked at him one last time blue eyes ( _so much like Naruto_ ) and blond hair held up in a pony tail ( _InoInoInoInoInoIno_ ).

She walked away as he lay there speechless. Art was a pain. It only brought up bad memories.

 **AN: sorry this one took so long I was at Timan faya yesterday and I was out again today. I'm not sure how long it will be untill I post another, probably one every other day at least?**

 **Laters~**

 **XIceFoxX**


	8. Memories that won't die

**Chapter 6** \- Memories that won't die (Or: She finally remembers the name)

"HIDAN!" "Yeah? What of it bitch?" Well you can already guess which member Sakura had met now, there had been a few sightings of Hidan recently but everyone had ran away before he could reach them. Akatsuki were getting low on members, so they moved alone rather than the pairs they had been, which made it easier to get away. Four rings swung from her neck. She was about to get a fifth, or die trying.

"No nothing, I finally remembered your name is all." Sakura had long since given up on being shocked or scared of the akatsuki members. She seemed determined to run into them all on accident anyway, she could go without the inner screams and nervousness every time thank you very much. It was bad for her health.

Besides if she died, she died. It wasn't as if there was suddenly a risk of death upon meeting each akatsuki, there had been a risk of death since she was 12 and near the two trouble magnets she called teammates. ("Sa-chan~ Guess who found you~" "OHMYKAMI! GO AWAY! GO DIE!" "Oi Teme don't speak to Sakura like that!" "... Since when was the dobe here?" "TEME! RASENGAN!" Muffled cackling was heard in the background of the fight that coincidentally seemed to come from Sakura's direction...)

Hidan screamed incoherently at her, a jumbled mess of swear words based around her intelligence and her mother. If she got away she'd tell Tsunade what he said about her. She snickered at the mental image. Hidan started some form of prayer, between scathing comments on her sanity and how she was a heathen. Wow, _rude~_ She was perfectly sane thank you. No, her other personality -inner Sakura- didn't count.

She blinked when he pulled a scythe out of no where, she couldn't see a storage seal on him and there was no puff of smoke as it appeared. Heh. Maybe... Maybe he pulled it out his ass, something had to be up there if he was acting all high and mighty. Maybe he made the metaphor literal. She snorted out loud and he screamed again. She blocked out most of what he said, it might kill brain cells.

She _breathed in_ , now was not the time for sarcastic commentary. No matter how nervous she was. Hidan was well known for his immortality, along with his violent religion. His previous partner was kakuzu, who was likely to be nearby, as Hidan was something of a wildcard for the akatsuki. However he would likely have his own mission to do, and she couldn't sense him in the area. She _breathed out._ Numb, she needed to expel all emotions, no distraction. _Breathe in_. Charge, attack with all you have, and most of all remember your enemy- _Breathe out_ \- **_Must Die. No remorse._**

Begin...

Charge. Pull out scythe. Parry. Punch. Chase him. Kick to the stomach. He coughs up blood. Dodge. Jump. Slash. Kick. Parry. Punch. Crouch. Kick. A cut to the thigh. Ignore it. No distractions. Punch. Jump. Kick. Slash. Doge. Parry. Continue. Repeat.

A macabre dance, with only one coming out alive. She panted heavily, they had been fighting for little over an hour now and she was running low on chakra. Covered in small cuts and blood, she eyed her opponent. Missing his left arm and leg he balanced himself using his scythe. She had put seals, prepared before hand just in case, where his limbs had been. They dissolved and prevented him from reattaching his limbs, it had taken months to create such a thing.

She brought empty eyes up to meet his. Rage stared back at her, pink irises filled with hate and fire. She stayed apathetic.

All shinobi had a switch they developed when they stayed in the business long enough, for when they have killed too many times to stay unaffected. Whether it was to act insane, overly cheerful, or apathetic, there was always a switch. Few voluntarily chose apathy nowadays. Sakura had always been a bit different. The problem, however, was when shinobi forgot to switch back. They became the switch. Like Kakashi, or Anko. Sai was slowly learning to turn the switch off. Sakura was slowly finding it harder to switch back. **_Hypocrite_** , she laughed at herself in the middle of those cold, lonely nights. ("Don't call me a hypocrite!" "...Now, now Sa-chan. No need to get angry." **_You're not the only one._** )

She swung her scythe down.

Hidan never even had a chance to blink. His head rolled as a seal smacked into place, once vibrant eyes dulled slowly. Rage and fire flickering out as he said his final words, " ** _Fuck... You..._** " The ring slips off his finger and she eyed it coldly before sliding it on to the chain with the others. She felt his red eyes watching in the distance, his crow silent on his shoulder. She didn't acknowledge his presence as she turned to walk away.

That makes five. The rings swing ominously from her neck as she walked away. Heavy with death and blood encrusted, she barely remembered to switch back, her eyes slowly warming, fire returning. One day she knew, she simply wouldn't bother.

 _That scared her more than she would let anyone ever know._

A/N: You begin to see a significant change in Sakura, with rapid mood switches and dark themes. This is the base of how she will be in the future. Also it appears Itachi is keeping an eye on her, if you didn't already guess who it was at the end. I am awful at fights so you have my sincere apologies for making you read that. Sorry for taking so long, there will be no updates tomorrow as I'm getting the plane home but I will probably still be writing up another chapter. Laters~ XIceFoxX


	9. The second hit

**Chapter 7 -** The second hit (Or: mourning as the first leaf falls)

 ** _Dead..?_**

"I thought you should be the first to know." The words barely registered.

 ** _Dead..?_**

She couldn't believe it.

Was this some kind of joke?

 _Please..._

 _Let it be a joke._

But no, the Hokage's face was deadly serious. In these moments Tsunade flipped her switch, from mother and mentor to leader and hokage. Deaths hit her hard, always had and always will. She could be a mother later, when the news had settled and she was alone with Sakura. But for now, hokage she remained.

And that was fine.

Because Sakura _Needed_ to be alone. Her switch flipped, showing nothing to the world as her own **crumbled** before her.

 ** _Dead..._**

 _How..?_

She left in a flurry of leaves that disappeared upon touching the floor, leaving not a trace. The hokage closed her eyes.

Sakura landed in her apartment, silencing seals activating at her command. She could only pray they were enough to stop anyone from hearing her. The rest of the building was also filled with ninjas after all.

 ** _Dead._**

A heart wrenching wail tore itself free. Loud and agonising, more followed. Tears streamed down her cheeks, eyes closed as her facade and heart shattered. She fell to her knees.

 ** _Dead._**

She screamed, her back and head bowed beneath the weight of the news, forehead pressed to the carpet, nose running and mouth open in anguish and tears continued to fall. She scratched at her throat, nails digging in, an attempt to numb the pain or kill herself to stop it all together.

 ** _Dead._**

Frantic knocking was heard at the door, she ignored it. The chakra signatures familiar but unimportant in her pain filled haze. Another heart stopping wail pierced the air, throat on fire and eyes burning. She couldn't bring herself to stop.

 ** _Dead..._**

The door crashed inwards, revealing two blurry figures, Genma and Kurenai. They rushed in, stopping at the sight of her before then.

 _Gone..?_

 _ **Forever?**_

They jerked into motion again when another scream tore itself free from her. Crouching before her, hands on her back. Confusion written on their faces as they attempted to stop her scratching, she had moved onto her eyes without realising.

 ** _Dead._**

Another scream, Kurenai pulled Sakura into her, both of them catching a look at her face. Twisted in agony and pain, tears falling freely and mouth open wide. Deep gouges marking her face and neck, five beneath each eye, blood mixing in with the salty tears. Her neck a mess of red lines and blood. Panic flashed through their eyes.

 ** _Dead._**

"Sakura! SAKURA!" "What's wrong?!" Their voices reached a new pitch, finally breaking through her haze. Screams turned to sobs, sobs turned to whimpers and whimpers turned to ominous silence. Her head hanging low. They ignore the other shinobi hovering at the door, worried and attracted by the screams. They had forgotten to close the door.

"...dead..."

A mummer, incomprehensible to their ears, unclear and voice rough.

"What?" Genma was the first to react, dawning horror on their faces. A realisation.

"He's dead..."

Vauge, not wanting to say it. As if speaking of it made it real.

"Who?" It's Kurenai this time, gentle and delicate as everyone leaned closer. Horror on their faces. _'Who_ _could affect her like this?'_

When they got their answer they wished they hadn't.

"Dead..."

...

...

 **"Kakashi's dead..."**

A/N: And there goes my heart, I struggled to kill him off because I genuinely like Kakashi as well. But it had to be done. Sakura will be going further down hill from here, becoming more and more apathetic. The past arc of this story will end eventually, I don't know how many chapters my reviewers: Thank you! I love reviews, they inspire me to write more. Also the reason this is so far from canon is because the last time I watched Naruto was years ago and my memory is awful, so I'm just going with the flow of this story. I don't even remember where i got up to in the series so my apologies. Hahaha... Ah...

Anyway I thought why not one more chapter before tomorrow and here I am. So enjoy. Or you know, don't. Because this is a sad chapter.

Eh. I listened to the bleach Soundtrack 'Requiem for the lost ones' while writing this. Ouch...

Laters~

XIceFoxX


	10. Side affects for the Cloud

**Chapter 7** \- Side affects for the cloud (Or: rain soothes and lightning watches)

It was raining that day, a storm was brewing. Clouds dark and rolling as lighting crackled and rain pelted the earth .

 ** _A foreshadowing, really._**

The public funeral was no small affair, with plenty of shinobi and civilians alike turning up to say goodbye. There would be a smaller private one later for the benefit of those closest to Kakashi.

Sakura was in turmoil, not that she let it show of course. She had been nothing but apathetic since her breakdown. Almost comatose in her actions. Naruto was not there, out training with Jirarya, he would not be back for another year. So Sakura was alone. No team 7, not that they'd really been much of a team at all.

She remembered all the time she had spent with her teacher. When Naruto was away, _sasuke long since gone_ , they would sit in silence and read, discuss anything that came to mind, train, eat, laugh and joke together. They had become each other's solid support in the wake of the disintegration of their team.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, breaking her from old memories. She had not expected anyone to approach her, they had all kept their distance so far, _poisonous_ pity on their tongues and in their eyes.

She recognised this chakra, and slowly turned her empty gaze to him. Pearl eyes stared back as Neji Hyuuga held her gaze. He did not speak, or move much at all. He simply nodded and squeezed her shoulder, projecting calm and understanding. It was something Sakura had not known she needed.

 _(Something she would_ _ **always**_ _ **need**_ _because she was simply too_ _ **damaged to function anymore**_ _, and that was what she missed_ _ **most**_ _about those countries._ _The arcobaleno offered_ _ **none**_ _of that...)_

She faced Kakashi's grave, eyes just that little bit lighter with her friend's silent support. No one else approached, Neji's glares were effective. She did not need their silkily crafted _lies_ of condolences nor their _smothering piteous whispers_. She needed peace in her turmoil, in her storm.

The rain became heavier and harsher. People began to leave because of it.

...

As she sat in her apartment, she felt his eyes from behind her. Red eyes spinning as he took in her state, a flash of lightning illuminating her allowing a better idea of what she looked like. The rain had not stopped yet, seemingly worse than earlier. No one left their homes to visit, Sakura preferred it that way.

Neji having fallen asleep on her spare futon, taking it upon himself to care for her now, did not notice the second guest.

Itachi moved further into the room, lightning struck, illuminating him for all but a second before fading. She stared back fearlessly. He sighed and gently rested a hand on her head. "Sleep." It was not an order, but it was not a question. Last time she had seen this man she had joked and laughed with him.

( _Him watching her kill Hidan did not count and seeing him...)_

It must have been disconcerting for him.

 _To him her eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting, an empty jade full of cracks and broken off shards._

She nodded, Itachi simply blinked as she lay down on her sofa. He watched her close her eyes and swiftly fall into a light dreamless sleep.

( _The sharingan was good at keeping nightmares away of that is what the owner wished.)_

He would watch over her, lightning struck again outside.

He would keep this curious kunoichi **safe**.

The world continued to spin. And the storm lasted the rest of the week.

Itachi never really left her side after that. Then again, neither did Neji.

Elements must stick together after all...

A/N: this chapter is ridiculously short but it gets a few things out the way, it also introduces parts of the khr universe with references made to their flames, which ones they have, and uses the storm to show and explain how they are reacting. The rain keeping everyone away and stopping them from worsening Sakura's state, the lightning allowing Itachi to take in Sakura's state despite poor lighting and also keeping others away. I literally started this like 20 minutes ago which is why there are probably mistakes but it's 00:30 am so I'm tired. Sort of. Meh. Laters~ XIceFoxX


	11. Back to Business

**Chapter 9** \- Back to Business (Or: Money makes the world go 'round…Or blow up. It could go either way really.)

( _A/N: It gets a little lighter themed from here on, not sure when it'll go back to dark and depressing but I'd cause myself to cry if I kept that up any longer. There are some(LOTS. THERE ARE LOADS OF THEM. OOPS.) thoughts from future Sakura as Skull in the mix, you'll know them when you see them. Also I'm not the best drawer in the world so you'll just have to put up with the cover photo until someone else draws something. Or I miraculously get really good at art. Eh…_ )

Honestly, she wasn't really expecting much of a break from the Akatsuki. However, did one of them have to show up the very day she started taking missions again?

She knew this one was definitely Hidan's partner, she also knew he wasn't here for personal business.

Hmmmm... Maybe, the bounty on her head? **_(She wondered what it had reached now. It had been decades since she had last checked after all.)_** It had gone up with the recent deaths of 'five' Akatsuki. Technically only three of them were actually dead, but details! Her bounty was now 500,000 Ryo ( _A/N: ?idk is this the right currency for Naruto?_ )

It didn't matter right now though, Neji was due back from a nearby village soon, after getting some supplies, and Itachi was lurking ** _(No matter what he says, don't listen. He_** **Lurks** ** _, he's just too embarrassed to admit it. It hilarious.)_** in the area, _around a 70 mile radius really_ , from what she could tell. She needed to finish this.

Eyes cold and empty ( ** _As they always were back then and even now, they still are. Not that many noticed. Especially not_** **them** ** _. Her fellow Ninja Guardians on the other hand… She adored her attentive Sky, no matter what anyone said, she was simply a cloud and that's how she was._** ) she took up a stance and revealed nothing of what she thought. From what she could recall, this man had failed to assassinate the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama-Sama, and had left his village when it turned on him as a result. So, to piss him off what was she going to do? Use her Mokuton ability, of course! **_(She hasn't used any of her abilities properly in years, being undercover was really annoying, she practice later.)_**

She knew the moment Itachi had realised she wasn't alone was when his faint signature, only noticeable to her it appeared, froze and spiked in alarm, before rushing in her direction. **_(The damn bastard was fast even back then, and chakra sensitive. She thinks it made up for his lack of a sensitive personality, he was very blunt. Hmmmm…)_** He was still quite far away though, which is why he had not sensed Kakuzu immediately.

Quickly forming a hand sign to help her concentrate chakra, it wasn't necessary but it made the attacks quicker, and began her fight.

( _A/N: Omg prepare for one of the worst fights in history, I'm so sorry_ )

She concentrated and watched the trees around them bend to her will, growing sharp thorns and shooting towards Kakuzu, who seemed to be trying to dismiss a Genjutsu. ( ** _She continued to get that reaction for decades, still did sometimes, it was hilarious when she stopped feeling insulted.)_** Rude. Tree branches wrapped around him, before he could correct his mistake, thorns digging in and tearing skin to shreds as he struggled. To get out he substituted, leaving a senbon in his place. She moved her hand towards him, palm facing outwards, as his moth opened and string poured out the opening, stitches ripping open.

She manipulated the water around him to aim at him, as sharp as senbon. They pierced him and she used this time to pull out a gift from her mother, **_(This one being another of her favourites, it was used as often as the scythe. She loved her mother. Still did.)_** a long katana as tall as she was. The handle a deep red and the blade a shining black, decorated in small red flowers and the Senju crest before it met the hilt. She unsheathed it holding the blade with her right and the long matte black wooden sheath in her left, and readied herself to charge. The blade crackled with lightning as she channelled chakra into it, having perfect chakra control really did have it's perks, she could use all elements without hassle. She leaped forward, leaving dust and cracks in her wake, and began to slice through the wires.

Itachi would be here in five minutes, Neji would make it in two. **_(Both of them were ridiculously protective of their loved ones. No. I am not a hypocrite. Just cautious.)_** She grit her teeth and stepped up her speed, branches lashing out again, roots breaking through the ground to catch his ankles as he dodged. The mask on his back arched over his shoulder to blow fire at the branches, the other dealing with the roots. Sakura however had used this time to get closer, and cut off both his arms.

She had 30 seconds until Neji arrived, nothing like a good old explosive tag to get the job done then. **_(This later became something of a motto for at least half of their group. Oops?)_** She attached 10 of her custom made tags to him and leapt behind a tree as they activated. She watched him unable to do anything as the tags activated and incinerated everything in a 10 meter radius. She had designed them to be powerful but contained, 10 was probably overkill, but she couldn't be too careful.

Neji arrived to see the clearing incinerated, **_(This would become a regular occurrence later, for their group. It wasn't just Sakura with a thing for blowing stuff up, or setting things on fire after all. Thank Kami for the 'first' storm and his water Jutsus.)_** the tattered remains of an Akatsuki cloak and Sakura rummaging around. "Aha!" she muttered, pulling free a surprisingly cool Akatsuki ring from the charred, smoking earth. She slid it onto her chain and turned to Neji, guilty expression on her face. **_(It wasn't really obvious, rather Uchiha level obvious really. She was still struggling with Kakashi's death, still is now if she spoke truthfully. She was also struggling with a lot more now as well, Checkerface that bastard.)_** She had known the two men would likely meet each other at some point but Itachi was going to arrive in a minute anyway, he probably wasn't going to be discrete about it either. **_(He was never discrete, unless he had to be. The jerk. He liked watching people's reactions to him. He still did it even now.)_**

"So, we'll have a friend popping over in about a minute and I want you to NOT attack him please." She said icily, wincing at her tone internally, she stilled needed to work on that. However Neji seemed to understand this **_(As he always did, Neji really was the perfect Rain for them.)_** and simply nodded and narrowed his eyes, Byakugan activating in search of this new person. He raised an eyebrow at spotting the speeding signature; he couldn't understand why it felt so familiar…

Never mind, now he knew.

There in the charred clearing, now stood Itachi Uchiha. **_(In all his Lightning like glory, the Sun often teases him about his dramatics. Only the Mist was teased more than he was, she got along surprisingly well with Mist, considering she was a Cloud. He was fun to tease as well. Especially about Mist being high a lot, they still denied it though. It was just teasing of course… defiantly… eh…)_**

Neji could see why Sakura had asked him not to attack on sight; the older Uchiha's only concern seemed to be whether she was alright. He simply looked to her and raised an eyebrow when the older man had finished ten minutes later, thus releasing her and poking her forehead.

Itachi turned to face Sakura's Hyuuga companion, and engaged in a staring competition, Sakura standing stoically at the side.

Well Fuck. She wondered how to bribe Neji for his silence. Money? Maybe threaten to blow him up? Well whatever, that was for later. Now she had to stop the Apocalypse.

And so the world continued to spin. **_(Sakura was still largely responsible for the continued existence of the world today. She was a Cloud, she was not supposed to be a mediator, Rain was supposed to be the peaceful one. Apparently he can't mediate his own fights. Who knew? Oh well…)_**


	12. NOTICE

NOTICE

I'm terribly sorry for this but I've decided to put all three of my fics on hiatus and rework through them one at a time, i have decided to start with my oldest fic 'jack of trades' since i have already redone the first paragraph. I also have PPEs (Mock exams) to worry about as well as my actual GCSEs this year. Im still not sure which sixth form or college im going to so that may take a while as well. Therefore updates will be a mix of when i have time and when i have inspiration, i will only begin updating my fics when i have reworked through them.

Sorry for the inconvenience,

SlothOnCaffine Xx


End file.
